


Temporary Bliss

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Jason's Trainwreck [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: I can't keep feeling love like this,It's not worth temporary bliss.





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic to Temporary Bliss by the Cab. Also, this is my first attempt at writing any sort of smut, apologies if it’s terrible.

Jason had a long patrol, and the glance at his helmet display only confirmed it. Calling it a night, he started his way across the city to his nearest safe house, when his phone pinged. Grumbling, he pulled it out, and read the text.

_I come over,  
Quarter past two_

It was from Dick. He knew it was a bad idea, that it’d hurt later, but he answered anyways, saying he’d be there in ten.

_Love in my eyes,  
Blinded by you_

He slipped through the window, it being left open for his arrival. As soon as he was in, he was backed up against the wall, fingerstripped hands opening the caches on his helmet.

_Just to get a taste of heaven_

When Dick’s mouth crashed onto his, he melted, ignoring his logic that screamed at him to go home. He sighed as Dick yanked at his hair, making him bear his neck as the older sucked dark hickeys onto his neck.

_I'm on my knees_  
I can't help it  
I'm addicted

In a blur, they were in the bed, Jason under Dick, moaning as he was pounded into oblivion.

_But I can't stand the  
Pain inflicted_

When they were finished, Jason pretended it didn’t hurt when Dick turned away, instead of holding him closer. It made him feel dirty, like he was just being used.

_In the morning  
You're not holding on to me_

Every morning was the same when this happened. Jason would wake up late, Dick already gone, and beating himself up for falling the pretty boy yet again.

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night_

Every time it happens, he swears it’s the last time. It doesn’t work, he tells himself, what’s the point?

_Gonna kill my dreams, oh_  
This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind

He needs to get out of Gotham, needs to get Dick to make up his mind.

' _Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head_

He had hoped that eventually, he would get used to the no strings attached thing, but instead it got worse. Dick made him insane, in a different way than the pit did, and he couldn’t stand it.

_Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?_

He needed something, anything. A sign, a lingering touch, a note in the morning. But he wasn’t that naive, and so he knew that wasn’t happening.

_I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss_

If he continued like this, he was going to fall apart, and he wasn’t letting that happen again.

_We were on fire  
Now we're frozen_

The first time it happened, it was like his body was on fire, like the sun burned in the pit of his stomach. Now, it was mechanical, just a means to an end, which hurt more than any bomb could have.

_There's no desire  
Nothing spoken_

He no longer had the spark in his eyes when they met, and a handful of words exchanged, all the passion lost.

_You're just playing  
I keep waiting for your heart_

He knew Dick was dangerous when it came to love, especially after seeing what had happened to Roy, Kori, even Babs. They should form a club, Hearts Broken by Dick Grayson.

_I am fiending for the sunshine  
To show our love in a good light_

He tried so hard to justify what was happening, making every excuse as to why Dick was acting this way.

_Give me reason  
I am pleading to the stars_

He laid on the rooftop of his most used apartment, staring into the night sky, trying to justify continuing the song and dance they played.

_This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind_

Two nights later, when he decided patrol wasn’t worth it, instead deciding he should catch up on sleep, his phone buzzed on his bedside table. He glanced at it, knowing that it was most likely his finicky lover. Last time was the last time, he told himself, and rolled out of bed.

' _Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head_

He ignored the memories of hands sliding over slicked skin, of moments that would never come to light, as he packed up everything he needed.

_I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss_

He refused to think of how safe and comforted he felt being held up by strong arms as his legs failed him after a bout against the wall.

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_

He was never meant to be a permanent fixture, only someone to fill empty nights with something more fun.

_Baby why you callin' me?  
Not another one night_

His phone buzzed again, this time with a call. Glancing at the phone, he now turned away, purposely slamming the door to the bedroom close loud, to drown out the sound.

_Try'na be your whole life  
I don't wanna fall asleep_

Sleep was a bad idea, even if it was supposed to be his night off. If he went to bed, he’d dream of what Dick would be like if they were dating, and not just fucking.

_I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head_

Most of the essentials packed, he made a quick batch of pancakes since he hadn’t eaten since noon, and it was now well past midnight. He pretends that he doesn’t leave a few in the fridge, if Dick even cared enough to show up.

_Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?_

There was never anything there, and it was time he got that through his head. Dick didn’t love him, he was just a booty call at best.

_I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss_

He quickly did a quick spin to clean up any mess left over, grabbed his bag, and left the apartment as a civilian. He made to the bus stop by one am, just as the vehicle pulled up. He hopped on, payed his fare, and watched as the scenery changed from the slums to upscale Gotham. After that, he called an Uber, watching the city pass by, telling himself that he wouldn’t come back unless he and Dick sorted things out.

_I can't keep feeling love like this  
It's not worth temporary bliss_

 


End file.
